Scientific Method
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Starscream reads information online about humans, and the effects of certain conditions upon them, his curiosity is piqued. He decides to conduct his own research, with one unwilling Sam Witwicky as his human subject...
1. Chapter 1

Scientific Method.

Summary: When Starscream reads information online about humans, and the effects of certain conditions upon them, his curiosity is piqued. He decides to conduct his own research, with one unwilling Sam Witwicky as his human subject...

Rating: M for safety.

Continuity: Movieverse.

Disclaimer: Transformers and all associated canon characters belong to Dreamworks/Paramount and Hasbro, not me.

A/N: Due to various reasons, this story will be slower to update than many of my others. Please bear with me.

Scientific Method.

Chapter One: Single-Blind.

As Barricade commed politely at the door to Starscream's hangar, the Seeker broke off from his deeper reading of subjects on the human Internet, and gave him permission to enter.

The frontliner walked in, full of swagger and attitude, something the Seeker disliked but could not really punish Barricade for, for the frontliner stayed well within the boundaries of manners and etiquette. He was just insolent enough to torque the Seeker off, but not so much he could punish him for it, keeping a balance between respect and mockery that Starscream admired him for even as he despised it.

"My Lord Starscream, I have completed this morning's patrol," the police cruiser Decepticon said obsequiously. To those who did not know Barricade, the words and tone would seem the epitome of polite, but Starscream knew Barricade well enough to know that Barricade would query those he respected. With Barricade, the more polite and deferential he acted towards you, the less he respected you. At best such treatment was patronising, at worst it was used as a form of mockery, and Starscream was certain that the frontliner was using it in both ways. However, without outright defiance or insolence, Starscream dared not challenge Barricade.

"Then give your report, Barricade," Starscream stated irritably. Barricade flashed his optics at Starscream, very briefly holding the Seeker's gaze before casting his optics to the floor in a submissive manner. This subservience, Starscream was certain, was an act, and he wondered how long it would be before Barricade began to seek support for a leadership challenge, if he wasn't doing so already, something Starscream hoped he would soon find a way to head off.

"Nothing has changed, Lord Starscream," he replied. "Both our sides continue to receive reinforcements from space, the Autobot Base is getting better defences every day with the help of their squishy allies, and Megatron's killer, the Destroyer of the AllSpark, still walks free and unmolested by any."

Here was the problem, Starscream knew, that the Witwicky boy had not been brought to task for his actions in Mission City. Barricade, he knew, had much support on this issue. Starscream himself was concerned that trying to target the boy would bring unnecessary attention to them while they were at a disadvantage, and his decision to avoid that particular squishy was unpopular.

Then the Seeker had a flash of inspiration. If this worked, he could save face, possibly gain the frontliner's loyalty and respect, and indulge his own curiosity. Leaning back almost lazily, he sought for and caught Barricade's optics with his own.

"Well, Barricade, we can't have that, can we?" the Seeker asked. "It seems to me that after going for so long without any trouble that perhaps both the boy and his Autobot protector may have become less wary, slightly more relaxed, not so worried that we will attack." As Starscream paused, he saw the frontliner's optics flare with surprise, and suppressed a smile, instead continuing to speak.

"Hopefully he has fallen into a routine, one you will know. If I send you out after him, do you think that you could capture him and bring him here, alive and mostly unharmed?"

Barricade raised his head to look Starscream in the optics challengingly.

"Why unharmed?" he demanded.

Starscream was pleased to note the change in Barricade's behaviour and tone, this was closer to how he had seen Megatron and Barricade interact in the past. This seemingly rebellious behaviour actually served to soothe the Seeker, for at least he was not now being mocked.

"I didn't say 'unharmed', Barricade, I said '_mostly_ unharmed,'" he stated. "You may use reasonable force, including non lethal or non- severe injury, to bring him in, just don't break him too badly."

"Why not?" Barricade asked. "He deserves it."

"I would agree with you there, Barricade, but that might be too easy for him, too swift and painless a death. Bring him here, Barricade, for I have a use for him." He leaned towards Barricade, his optics burning hotly.

"By the time I am finished with him, he may well be wishing for death."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam closed the door of the yellow Camaro, patting his hood as he headed off across the car park to the lift. Shopping for his last year of school was a royal pain in the ass, but it had to be done. He would have liked to have taken Bumblebee with him, and would have invited him to use his holoform, except that the moment he rounded the corner to get in the lift, he was out of direct line-of-sight of Bee's physical form, meaning the Autobot's hologram would de-res and die.

As Sam rounded the corner, whistling, his hands in his pockets, he heard an engine rev. Turning, he saw a police car headed directly for him, recognised it even as he dodged and fell to the floor, his hands outspread. Looking around he saw he was blocked in, and that he would be unable to get out without risking being hit by Barricade reversing or going forwards. Barricade flicked his door open next to him. Sam noticed people going to their cars or to the lift had stopped to see what was going on.

"Get in, boy, or I'll transform and start using those gawking members of your species as target practice," threatened Barricade, his voice so low only Sam could hear. "Then, if you continue to resist, I'll level this centre, block by block." Sam turned his head towards he car park as he heard something transforming: perhaps Bumblebee could save him, but that hope died with Barricade's next words.

"Oh yes, there is Bumblebee, but he risks you if he engages me, and your Autobot friends may get here in the end and possibly even stop me, but how many of your kind will I have destroyed in the process? The choice is yours, human, come in, or I start killing until you do. You have fifteen seconds to decide."

Although Sam had fifteen seconds he had made it in five: he would not have the blood of the innocent passers-by on his hands, and reluctantly climbed in.

"Don't forget to do your seatbelt up, I would hate harm to come to you before Starscream has chosen what he will do with you." Barricade said, mock-politely. "You have crimes to answer to, squishy creature, and Starscream has decided it is time you answered those charges."

His hands shaking, Sam put on the belt as Barricade slammed the door shut and took off, narrowly avoiding those watching.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Here, I got him for you," Barricade stated as he dropped Sam from a height of eight feet on to the floor in front of Starscream, then spread his arms to catch Sam should he attempt escape.

"Ah, good, Barricade, you have done well," Starscream said. As Sam stood in front of him, shoulders hunched and looking up, Starscream brought down his hand to pick Sam up, squeezing hard enough to make Sam cry out.

"You are in my power, human boy, I could kill you now and I should, considering what you have done to us," the Seeker told him. "Our species faces extinction thanks to you destroying our only means or reproduction." Sam began trying to defend himself, but Starscream shook him violently.

"Be silent! I do not wish to hear your whining protestations of innocence or your pathetic excuses for your actions!"

"I was fighting for my life!" Sam cried.

Starscream hissed. "I told you to be silent! Now you will learn the price of disobedience!" He held Sam up and bared his sharp knuckle-claws , slashing them at Sam's front to shred the front of his T-shirt, and Sam cried out as the sharp edges nicked his skin. Starscream ignored the cry, bringing the claws back up again, and this time Sam's sensitive skin was their target. The human cried out again as three shallow lines of fire seemed to race over his chest, then again as Starscream repeated the action from his left shoulder to his right hip, then Starscream abruptly released him. Sam dropped to the floor, bleeding from six slashes and two smaller scratches across his chest, holding his shredded T-shirt to him, looking up at his two captors with pain and fear in his eyes.

"Barricade, take this creature to the smallest cell we have," Starscream ordered. "Put it in chains and give it some water, we would not like it to expire before we have made it face up to the consequence of its actions, and suitable punishment can be exacted." He turned away, as if Sam was a passing diversion, as Barricade scooped up the bleeding human with a sound of disgust. Only once he heard Barricade exit the hangar did Starscream allow himself a small smile.

Let the experiments begin…


	2. Chapter 2

Scientific Method.

Chapter Two: Deprivation.

Barricade did as he was commanded, taking Sam to a small, damp and smelly cell and putting his hands in two metal cuffs attached to chains, removing Sam's watch to facilitate this. The cuffs and chains looked like a recent addition, Sam noticed, before Barricade hit him hard enough to knock him over before closing the door on the human, returning a few moments later with a bucket full of water. Without even looking at Sam, Barricade put in the bucket and shut the door again, and Sam heard the lock engage.

He waited a further five minutes, shivering and holding his shredded T-shirt to his chest, before daring to try moving in the almost total darkness. He shivered again, this time from the cold, for the summer was almost gone and fall was moving in to replace it. Carefully he moved forwards on his hands and knees, fingertip-touching his surroundings as far as either his walls or the chains would allow. His questing digits found the bucket of water, but apart from that he discovered nothing more than slimy, moist walls and occasional areas of damp on the floor.

Sam felt about the floor for a bit more, and settled on the driest patch of the uneven surface that he could reach, almost at the limit of the stretch of his chains, and curled up on it. He no longer had a watch on him and no way of measuring time in the darkness of the cell, not knowing whether five minutes or five hours had passed. He wondered what the Decepticons planned to do to him and when. Shivering, the scratches across his cheat a stinging reminder of the anger directed against him, Sam lay curled on the floor, waiting for Starscream or Barricade to return.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream finished a few calculations, looking up from his work, and checked the time against his internal chronometer. Several hours had passed, and he decided now might be a good time to go and see how the squishy boy was reacting to his confinement. Ordinarily in such circumstances he would send Barricade, but for his purposes, Starscream himself needed to be the one the boy had the most exposure to.

He went out and headed to the cell, sending a com to open the lock and pulled the door open. Sam was curled up, his eyes cracking open, he had obviously just roused from a doze or a sleep. Some of the water was gone, and the cell smelled somewhat worse than it usually did. A quick glance at the far corner told him that the human boy had used it to dispose of bodily wastes. For now he ignored it as he focused his gaze on the human, who was getting to his feet.

"Stand up straight, squishy," Starscream said, and Sam hurried to do as he was told. "So, you can obey orders then," he murmured. Sam opened his mouth as if to respond, then thought better of it, instead giving a small nod before looking down at his feet, his head bowed. Starscream was pleased to see it, the boy obviously felt intimidated, which is exactly what Starscream had intended.

"Look at me when I speak to you," he snapped, managing to sound annoyed even though he was not. Sam looked up, and Starscream had to stop himself from smiling as he saw the fear and apprehension in the human's eyes, everything seemed to be going to plan. He took a light swipe at Sam with his claws. As the human jumped back in pain, a flash of defiance leaped in his eyes as he cried "What was that for?"

"Silence!" Starscream snapped, emphasizing the order with another swipe, and Sam fell back against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest, oozing blood from the slashes Starscream had inflicted. The fear was back in his eyes as he cringed back.

"When you address me, you call me 'sir.' You speak only when I allow it. You do not back-talk to me, and you do not question my actions, or you _will_ be punished," he stated. "Do you understand?"

Sam slowly nodded.

"You may speak to say so." Starscream said.

"Yes, Sir, I understand." Sam replied shakily.

"You should also understand that escape for you is not an option, This cell is secure, the door lock is secure. There is, of course, the possibility that somebody may make a mistake leading to your escape, but one way or another, you will suffer for it. If you are caught, you will be killed, slowly and painfully."

"I-I won't try to escape, Sir!" Sam stammered. Apparently ignoring him, Starscream continued to speak.

"Neither should you hope for or rely on being rescued by the army or the Autobots. If they fail, you will be killed. Of course you may escape and be kept in a safe place by the Autobots, but you cannot hide forever, and neither can your parents, or your friend Miles, or your mate Mikaela."

"No - they have nothing to do with this, please Sir!" Sam pleaded.

"Silence!" The Seeker slashed Sam again and glared at him before continuing. "If you are rescued, or succeed in any escape attempt, they will suffer." Starscream said. "Just keep this in mind, we know their movements, and how and where to find them. Consider yourself warned. If you behave, they will stay safe. Now, I will return with some cleaning instruments and you will clean up that disgusting mess in the corner," Starscream said, changing the subject suddenly. "Filthy little fleshy creature, it stinks!"

"Yes Sir," Sam said, still half-lying cowering against the wall. Starscream turned to leave, then turned back as Sam spoke again.

"Sir, if I had a bucket and a cloth to put over it, it would be easier to deal with and less smelly." As Starscream took a step towards Sam, the boy raised his arms again and tensed for a blow.

The blow never came, for Starscream felt there was no need, the boy was learning fast.

"I will think about it, but I want you to think about this: I have been lenient this time, but if you speak out of turn again, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir, quite clear," Sam said in a subdued tone.

Starscream left without a further word and went back to his hangar. He found some rags he had no further use for and wetted them.

Walking back to Sam's cell, he threw them in.

"Clean up that mess, I'll have them dealt with the next time I come to see you."

"Yes Sir," Sam said, moving to pick up the rags and stretching to the limits of his chains to clean up. Starscream watched him for a time then left again.

He returned again four hours later, bringing with him a new bucket of water plus an empty one: he didn't want to have to deal with the inevitable by-products of organic existence any more than he had to. He changed Sam's bucket of water and gave him the empty bucket after using a black trash bag to pick up the soiled cloths and their smelly contents. He left but returned a few moments later with a couple of slices of cold toast Barricade had brought back from the police canteen.

"Here," he said, throwing them in, for he didn't want the human to starve. Sam picked them up and began to nibble at one.

"Thank you, Sir," he said. Starscream nodded curtly and walked back out. The boy was coming along nicely. A few more days in the cell and he might be able to take him out of the cell and advance to the next stage.

As Starscream reached the door frame, he paused and turned his head to look at Sam again.

"When I return, we will discuss your upcoming trial," he said. As Sam's eyes widened, Starscream flashed his optics to get his attention.

"You have not, I take it, forgotten the reason you were brought here? None of us have. You will in this trial be given an opportunity to defend yourself, so I would, were I you, begin thinking about what you will say."

With that the Seeker walked out and closed the door, leaving Sam once again on his own with his thoughts in the dark.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam shivered and waited a few minutes, than moved forwards to take the water bucket over to the one provided for his waste. He poured about half of the water into the empty bucket, and then used it to clean himself up, first washing his face and then his arms and body. It was still clean as he had not used the bucket yet, no point in fouling his drinking water to keep himself clean.

He went back to his drier patch of floor where he had put the other bit of toast and picked it up. He was hungry, but he decided not to eat it. Who would know when he would next be given something to eat? Instead he kept hold of it and began to think about what Starscream had said: how he would defend himself at his trial.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream decided to wait six hours before he went back to Sam, giving the human time to sleep, but not fully, and disrupting his sleep patterns by waking him in the early hours of the morning, serving to disorient the boy.

Indeed, as Starscream entered his sensors indicated that the boy was sleeping. Starscream reached out one finger to prod the boy hard.

"Huh, wha?" he cried, then hurriedly sat up as he remembered where he was and why.

"So, have you given any thoughts to your defense for the trial?" Starscream asked.

"All I can do is tell it as I saw it," Sam said, then belatedly, "Sir." Starscream let the slip go, the boy was already frightened enough not to need reminding of what Starscream was capable of, and the trial itself would dispel any lingering doubts.

"You understand that there can be no altering of the facts?" Starscream asked. "You did kill Megatron and you did destroy the AllSpark in the process?"

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"So, how do you plan to defend yourself?" the Seeker asked.

"Um - I was fighting for my life. I didn't know what the AllSpark was to you, and when I did it, I was acting on instinct, not thought. As such, it was not my intention to do either, Sir."

"I see," Starscream said, not telling Sam that he thought it was a well thought-out defence statement. "I hope my mechs will accept it, for your sake."

"You're not mad at me, sir?" Sam asked.

"About the AllSpark I am, but about Megatron I am not quite so annoyed," Starscream told Sam. "After all, his death cleared the way to my acquisition of the leadership of the Decepticons. However, my personal feelings are not at issue, whereas your guilt is in little or no doubt. I will leave you for now, I have work to do."

He backed out and shut the door, having privately decided to leave Sam for at least twelve to sixteen hours before visiting him again. He had water, and a day or so's fasting did not harm humans, Starscream had discovered. Leaving Sam in the dark and alone for some time would only make him more malleable, more exposed for what the Seeker planned next. What Starscream would do in the days following would only serve to reinforce the message this treatment and deprivation served to convey: that Sam was the lesser being in a vastly unequal power balance that he could not get out of, and that he lived or not only because Starscream willed it.

The waiting was frustrating for the Seeker, but rushing things risked skewing the experiment or potentially causing its failure. The next stage, too, would take time to implement and carry out, and in situations like this, the Starscream could exercise a little patience.

He went back to his hangar feeling pleased with the progress he had made.


	3. Chapter 3

Scientific Method.

Chapter Three: Trial.

Sam was woken by the door being opened wide. He squinted, the sudden light after so long in the darkness was hurting his eyes.

As Sam shrank back, most of the light was blotted out by the menacing form of Barricade, who advanced into the cell. Sam tried to back away as the frontliner advanced, but the size of the cell and the chain thwarted his attempts. Barricade pinned him to the ground with one clawed hand as he roughly unlocked the manacles around Sam's wrists. Then he gripped Sam around his body and strode out of the cell with him.

Sam cried out, throwing his hand over his eyes, blinded by the light as Barricade took him out of the cell, holding him round the body just a bit too tightly.

"Please - what's happening, Sir?" Sam asked, trying to peer around his arm, but what light didn't overload his eyes only revealed confusing flashes of the ground, edges of buildings, and part of Barricade's exoskeleton.

"You, fleshing, are going to stand trial for your crimes," Barricade replied.

Sam recalled Starscream mentioning that there would be a trial, asking how he would defend himself, but he hadn't realised it would happen so soon, or so suddenly.

"What, now?" he asked.

"Starscream informs me you have given thought to your defense," Barricade said as he brought Sam into an open area where a few mechs waited, none of them Starscream. "You are under our rules, and our time. Perhaps your cell has got too comfortable, fleshling?" He abruptly opened his hand, allowing Sam to fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Sam cried as his arms hit the ground followed quickly by the rest of him. He tried to get to his feet but he hadn't even got to hands and knees before he felt a harsh, uncompromising surface on his back, one that pushed down and out, unbalancing him so he sprawled facedown on the concrete floor. He felt it settle on his back, the weight increasing until it was uncomfortable, and he cried out again. Twisting his head around, he worked out that the weight on his back was the end of Barricade's foot. He froze, for Barricade would only need to lean a bit harder on him to cause Sam some serious injury.

"Tell me, insect, after killing Megatron, what right do you claim to being allowed to live yourself?" the frontliner asked.

"It - it wasn't my intention to kill, only to save my life and my world!" Sam cried. "Wouldn't you do the same?" He looked up at the three watching mechs, hoping one of them might agree. One of them stepped forwards.

"We are not the ones on trial here, _you _are." he said, his single optic flashing briefly brighter. He crouched by Sam, grabbed a leg tightly. "Maybe we should give you a taste of what awaits you afterwards?" Sam cried out as the red mech began to pinch Sam's leg harder and harder, and he felt the weight on his back intensify slightly.

"Well, he can only go on trial for his crimes if he isn't killed by foolish shows of your power and anger like this!" another voice said, and Sam recognised Starscream's voice. It seemed the Seeker had finally arrived. "So take your foot off him Barricade, and unhand him, Swindle. Give him some dignity and let him stand up."

It was only likely to be a small stay of execution, and Sam knew this, but he wasn't about to refuse it, shooting a small grateful glance in Starscream's direction as he clambered unsteadily to his feet, although he didn't think the Seeker would appreciate it, if he even noticed it.

Barricade stood and walked out from the other mechs as they formed a loose semicircle around him. Starscream moved to stand behind him, and Barricade directly in front of him.

"As of now, this trial begins," Starscream said. "Barricade, you are the Trial Leader and Master of the Court. You will tell the prisoner and the other mechs what the prisoner is accused of."

Barricade nodded.

"This prisoner is named Samuel James Witwicky, Creation of Ronald Archibald Witwicky, and Judith Wendy Witwicky. Is this correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. If by saying I'm their "Creation" you mean they're my parents?"

"Yes, yes," Starscream said. "Trial Leader, continue."

"Did you or did you not push the Cube, known as the AllSpark, into the chest of the mech known as Megatron, the former Lord High Protector of Cybertron?" Barricade asked Sam.

"Um, yeah, I did," Sam said. "But I had no choice, I-" He was cut off by Barricade.

"There you are, you don't even try to deny your crime, you know you are guilty, you just _admitted _it! All that remains to be decided is your sentence!"

Sam looked around frantically, nothing Starscream had told him had warned him that the circumstances of the event wouldn't matter. As if in answer to his own thoughts, Starscream stood up.

"Master of the Court, although human and Cybertronian legal systems have some significant differences, they also have some significant similarities, such as allowing the accused one to give their version of events, in case it offers insights or circumstances that may relate to the crime and thus may affect the sentence. May I suggest you allow this trial to be legal by allowing the accused one to explain his actions, via judicious questioning?" He directed a shallow bow towards the black and white frontliner. "May I ask him some questions?"

"Certainly," Barricade said, inclining his head towards the Seeker. Starscream inclined his own head in response before walking round to stand in front of Sam.

"Samuel James Witwicky, you have just stated that you did place the Cube in the chest of former Lord High Protector Megatron. For what reason did you do this? What, by placing the Cube there, did you hope to achieve?"

"Um - well, I was unarmed, Megatron was crawling towards me saying that he would kill me. I don't have built-in weapons like you, I was desperate, I used the only thing I had available, but I didn't know it would kill him, I swear!"

"Megatron had suggested earlier on the roof that he would take you as a pet, so I reject your assertion that he wanted to kill you." one of the other mechs spoke up.

"No, he said 'maybe', and only if I gave him the Cube on the roof," Sam said. "This was after that, and there was no 'maybe' then. His exact words were "I'll kill you." I had to defend myself somehow!"

"Optimus did, did he not, tell you he would, in his own words "sacrifice himself", telling you to put the Cube in his chest." Starscream said. "This does suggest that you knew what it would do."

"No, sir, I don't know about on Cybertron, but on Earth, 'sacrifice' does not immediately mean death or dying, it means giving something precious up. I had no idea what Optimus Prime meant by that phrase. Yes, it _could _mean it would kill him, or it could have meant _another_ type of sacrifice, like the loss of his Prime position, or losing the use of his legs or something." Sam said. "Look, I knew nothing of what the AllSpark actually was to you until someone explained it to me after the battle." He looked imploringly at each set of red optics watching him in turn, spreading his arms. "All the times I saw its power expressed it was _creating_ life, not destroying it, I had no reason to believe it would kill Megatron. I took a risk, it could have gone into him and made him stronger. It may have been how he planned to absorb its power anyway, I didn't know, but I hoped it would distract him long enough so that my friends and I could regroup or get out of the way."

The mechs all turned to the one nearest to them, and Sam was surprised to recognise that the tone used was one of assent, it seemed they agreed with him. Starscream stopped it with a quick roar of his thrusters and holding his hand out in a silencing gesture that was obviously used on more worlds than just Earth.

"You are correct, human, as on Earth "sacrifice' does not always involve death, " Starscream stated. "What you are saying makes sense. There is no proof in what we saw or in what you say that it was your _intention_ to kill Megatron, or the AllSpark." The Seeker paused. "However, you did kill him, and have admitted it. Premeditation is not the question here: it is the act. So the trial will deal now with the charge: that Samuel James Witwicky did kill Megatron and destroy the AllSpark in battle. Mechs, what is your verdict. Guilty, or not guilty?"

One by one they all said "Guilty." Starscream then turned to Sam.

"How do you plead, Samuel James Witwicky, to the charge that you killed Megatron and destroyed the AllSpark in the process? We are not asking for your answer on the circumstances here, only the facts of what happened."

"Well, I guess in that case, I am guilty, because he did die and the AllSpark was destroyed," Sam said miserably. Starscream turned to face the mechs.

"The accused has pleased guilty to the charge," he stated.

"Then all that remains now is the sentence, and I suggest a slow and painful death. Perhaps we could dismember him while still alive, or use him in a game of catch and throw until he dies?" suggested Barricade, and Sam could hear other mechs agreeing with the suggestion. As he was also hungry as well as now very frightened, Sam sat down when a wave of giddiness washed over him.

"Wait, my impatient colleagues, for I believe that there are two more factors that must be taken into account here," Starscream replied.

"One of those is that although he fought in a battle, he was not a trained soldier, so didn't have the discipline its armed forces teach it's soldiers."

"Neither do most of us," Barricade replied. "I was a musician, Swindle was in training as a medic. That is no more an excuse than it would be for most of us here."

"We have had more experience in battle than he has lived, his species' lifespan is ridiculously short." Starscream stated.

"That is no excuse." Barricade said. Now, your other factor please?" Sam cold tell that the black-and-white mech was getting impatient, and Starscream obviously noticed it too.

"Very well. I ask you to consider his age. He is only seventeen or eighteen, just a sparkling." Starscream said. Barricade snorted.

"_All_ humans are sparklings by our standards, even the very oldest!" the frontliner almost snarled. "I begin to wonder, Starscream, where your loyalties lie, with the Decepticons, or with the squishies? I say we sentence him now, I recommend slow and painful dismemberment while still alive and conscious, and I suggest we do it here and now!"

"I am the only person he has to act in his defence, Barricade! Even on Cybertron, an accused person must be allowed an advocate for the court to be lawful, and I am acting in that capacity, my personal feelings aside!" Starscream hissed. "How _dare_ you accuse me of disloyalty!

Ignoring Starscream's angry outburst, Barricade advanced on Sam, reaching for him with a hand. Sam stumbled backwards, falling over his own feet, and as Barricade's hand closed about him, the frightened human wondered if these were going to be his last few minutes of life.


	4. Chapter 4

Scientific Method.

Chapter Four.

Sentence.

A/N: a short one, I'm afraid, but it seemed a good place to end the chapter.

As Barricade lifted him, Sam heard Starscream speak, his voice whip-sharp.

"Barricade! You may be Trial Leader and Master of the Court, but you will obey the rules of this court and right now you are what in English would translate as 'in contempt'! Before you remind me that this is not a human court, I remind _you_ that on Cybertron rushing a trial, and not allowing evidence to be submitted, is illegal under our rules too, and any conviction from an illegal court is null and void! Do you _want_ him to walk free?"

"You have given your evidence and, taking the human lifespan into account, I have rejected your assertion of leniency due to his age. Do the others concur?" The other mechs present nodded, obviously all happy with Barricade's refutation of Starscream's defence of Sam. "He may be a sparkling by _our_ standards, but not by _his_!" Barricade said, not releasing his hold on Sam, and grabbing his arm, in preparation, Sam guessed, to tear it off. Despite his fear, a possible argument sprang to mind.

"Actually Sirs, I'm not an adult by American standards either," he said. "What?" said Barricade, momentarily surprised, something Sam took full advantage of.

"According to the laws of my country, Sir, I am not yet old enough to drink alcohol, or vote for whom I wish to run the country," he explained. "Full adulthood in this country is only attained when I turn twenty-one. I still have three years until I reach that age. That's three full orbits of our planet around our primary," he added, aware that a human year might not be understood as a time unit by non-humans without a frame of reference.

"Well, there you are, Barricade, the human is not an adult by either our standards _or_ by his. Sub-adult or older youngling, perhaps, but not an adult," Starscream said. "You have a point, Starscream, but he _did_ kill Megatron," one of the other mechs, the mono-optic he thought was called Swindle, said. "Do you suggest we simply let him go?" "Not at all, Swindle," Starscream stated. "Even on Cybertron older younglings can and were convicted of crimes. What I suggest is not to let him go, but adjust his sentence to reflect his age." "So, what would your suggestion be?" another mech whose name Sam did not know asked.

Starscream did not reply straight away, instead walking around until he was directly in front of Barricade, his greater height making him loom over and look down at the black and white frontliner. His voice was amiable, but Sam had no doubt that Starscream was trying to intimidate the smaller mech.

"As sentence has not yet been decided, due to the new evidence that even you cannot refute, may I suggest you put the prisoner down, Trial Leader?" the Seeker asked silkily. Barricade glanced down at Sam, as if only just remembering that he still had hold of the boy, and then deposited him roughly on the ground, stepping back with a growl of displeasure.

"Dropkick asked you a question," Barricade said, glowering at the Seeker. "What would you call an acceptable sentence for a sub-adult who has been found guilty of murder?" "It's not even murder, you heard his testimony yourself, Master of the Court. He did not know what the Cube would do to Megatron, we were _all_ agreed on that," Starscream corrected. "None of us could know, as he said, the Cube could have merged with Megatron making him all-powerful. Unintentional killing, yes, but not murder."

"Then you suggest an appropriate sentence," Barricade said. Starscream inclined his head, stepping back from Barricade. "Trial Leader and Master of the Court, I suggest that due to his young age, the sentence of slow and painful death be reduced to incarceration on this Base for the remainder of his life."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam fell as reaction kicked in, his immediate destruction averted by a very welcome technicality. "May I suggest a modification that would take into account his youngling status but would satisfy those of us who feel you have been unduly lenient?" Barricade continued. "You may," Starscream allowed. "We could merely alter the timing of his punishment, allow him to become an adult and then carry out sentence," Barricade suggested.

"If it was a clear-cut case of murder, Barricade, I would be in agreement, but I believe we have already established that Sam's intention was not to kill Megatron as he did not know what would happen," Starscream reminded the black and white frontliner. "However, should new evidence be obtained, a retrial could be held when he is of adult age and if the evidence suggests harsher punishment, than he can be resentenced." "It just seems to me that simple incarceration is not a harsh enough penalty, even for unintentional killing." Barricade protested. "Nobody said that it had to be pleasant for him," Starscream said. "There are several things that can make a human life unpleasant without causing him physical harm, as it happens I am working on an energy weapon that will cause pain without causing damage. How about I use him as my test subject?"

Sam looked up in alarm as he realised the discussion had just made things potentially worse for him. He shivered as Barricade nodded slowly, turning a cruel grin upon him. "That could just be an acceptable compromise. After all, I assume there are various methods that could be tried, not just energy weapons. Chemicals, irritants, the effects of different sonic frequencies could all be tried on him to ascertain their effects on humans." Sam couldn't understand the words as the other mechs muttered, but the tone was one of assent.

"Then that is agreed then," Starscream said. He looked at Barricade, who then turned to address Sam. "Samuel James Witwicky, this court has decided that for the rest of your existence you will remain our prisoner here. In addition, you will be used as a test subject for any experiment that Starscream, or any other scientist or medic, deems necessary."

"Well, now that that's settled, I will need to get on with my work," Starscream said, turning to Barricade. "Take him back to his cell, he can remain there until I have need of him."


	5. Chapter 5

Scientific Method.

Chapter Five.

A Testing Time.

A/N: Dr Syn is the intellectual property of author MeowthTwo and is used here with her permission. One joor equals about six human hours.

Sam was in the cell for another two days before Starscream send Barricade to get him. It seemed that Barricade was his regular gaoler now, having changed Sam's buckets and brought him food in the intervening period. Sam had done his very best to keep clean, but with only one set of clothes and cold water to hand, he was sure he was a little too fragrant for Cybertronian senses, a perception confirmed when Barricade threw open the door and stepped inside.

"You stink, fleshling!" Barricade said, his voice conveying disgust as Sam shrank back from the light streaming through the open door. Sam didn't bother to try justifying himself, or suggesting ways to help him smell less, having discovered with Starscream that it would likely be taken as impertinence. With a sound of disgust, Barricade stooped to pick Sam up, giving him a shake that made his teeth rattle. "Come on, Starscream wants you. He has something to test on you." The frontliner grinned as he felt Sam tense in his hand, and stepped out of the cell into the open air.

Sam closed his eyes almost fully so not as to be blinded by the light as Barricade strode towards some buildings, entering one of the larger ones. When the frontliner dropped Sam in a heap on the floor, Sam's eyes had adjusted enough so he could see the Seeker in front of him. Deciding that he couldn't be too polite, and hoping that he would not be hurt too badly, Sam scrambled to his feet and bowed to Starscream.

"Hmm, it seems he is learning respect," Starscream said approvingly. "That is good, Sam, I expect such behaviour of you any time I send for you. For now, just stand up and look at me."

Sam obeyed, and only had time to notice that Starscream had something in his hand that looked very like a weapon, pointing straight at him, before his sight whited out and he lost consciousness.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

He woke to find himself being carried by Starscream towards another building, cradled in both of the Seeker's hands in a tarpaulin. The awareness of wetness between his legs made him also aware that he had wet himself, and his face burned with shame. No wonder Starscream had used a tarpaulin to carry him.

His body ached and he was dizzy, disorientated, and he couldn't help but let out a groan as he opened his eyes. "Lie still, I want the doctor to check you over. How are you feeling?" the Seeker asked. Sam groaned again, then realised Starscream wanted an answer in words. "Sore, sick and dizzy. What _was_ that thing?" he asked. "Sir," he added belatedly. If Starscream had noticed the near-omission of the honorific, he didn't show it. "An electric weapon. I don't think we'll be using that one on you, you black out too fast. I'm looking for something that will cause pain without damage, not put you out of action and make you soil yourself."

Sam was trying to work out how to reply politely when Starscream took him into what looked like a bizarre garage, and put him on a jury-rigged surface in front of a large brown mech, who peered at him intently.

"A human?" he asked. "Is he broken?" A green scanning beam sprang from the mech's optics and ran over Sam. "His systems are showing signs of stress, his brain patterns are disorganised and chaotoic. Is this normal for this species, or have you done something to him?"

"I used an electric weapon on him, this weapon," Starscream said, handing the weapon he'd used on Sam to the medic, who examined it, paused for a moment, his optics dimming and then brightening again, and then handed it back. He then picked up Sam and looked at him closely.

"The human nervous system is itself a bioelectrical system. Your weapon disrupted it severely. You could have killed him, or was that your intention?"

"No, Doctor Syn, I am trying to find a non-lethal, non-disabling method of punishment for him." Starscream said.

"Well, I suggest in that case that you steer clear of anything electrical that could interfere with his nervous system to the extent that his heart may stop beating," the medic said. "It seems to me that you want to design something that stimulates the pain receptors in his skin. Concentrate on that." He paused then said "Is there something else?"

Starscream reached his hands out. "The human boy, Doctor Syn, I'll take him back."

"Leader Starscream, electrical disruption can have effects some time after the initial shock. I will be keeping him in for four joors to make sure there are no further ill effects. How long will you be keeping him here at the Base?" "

For the rest of his natural life," Starscream said. "Surely you have heard about the trial?"

"Not the details, like length of sentence," the medic replied. "In which case, may I suggest that you send somebody out to get him some new clothes, something to wash his current ones in, and some food to support his still-growing body. Unless you plan to leave him coated in his own waste products, creating an unpleasant odour, and growing thin and malnourished, which would, in time, kill him?"

"I'll send Barricade, or Dropkick." Starscream said. "It would be less distressing if next time I see him, he did not smell so offensive."

"Humans secrete and excrete waste matter through their skin and orifices. It is a conseqence of their inefficient organic method of processing their food. To keep these secretions from being digested by bacteria and putrefying, he must be permitted to wash himself, and his clothing must also be washed, plus provision made for the large volume of solid and liquid waste that he will produce," the medic explained. Sam grimaced: it sounded disgusting, but was probably accurate.

"Can you create a list of his anticipated needs and com it to me in a joor's time?" Starscream asked. The medic agreed, and with that, Starscream turned and left the garage, and the medic put Sam down on the table.

"Are you well enough to take off your dirty clothing?" he asked. Sam nodded, climbing to his feet, and beginning to strip off his filthy clothes. "I will prepare you a bath, you can test it before stepping into it," the doctor said, moving off. Sam shakily took off all of his clothes, and wrapped himself in the tarpaulin until the brown mech returned. When he did, he picked up Sam and put him by a large metal container which looked the worst for wear but was more than big enough to take a bath in, and once he had confirmed that the water was not too hot or too cold, he gently lowered Sam into it, using what looked to Sam like sheets to sluice him with water.

"I will add soap to the list, but for now if you rub yourself with the cloth, you will be cleaner." As he noticed the scratches Starscream had inflicted, he said "I will also suggest antiseptic cream. If _you_ tell me things you will need, I will add them to the list."

Half an hour later, Sam was wrapped in another two sheets to dry, and the list had grown to substantial size. Soap, shampoo, socks, underwear and toilet paper had joined T-shirts, trousers towels and hot food (and something to cook it in) on the list. They were still working on it when Sam found himself having problems stating awake. The medic noticed too.

"Sam, I'll put you together some sleeping materials –which I shall also add to the list – and you get some sleep. You are here for some time, the list can be finished when you are rested." Sam nodded gratefully, and only vaguely recalled later being carried to another pile of sheets the medic had put out for him. He pulled one over himself, rolled over, and sank into a dreamless but uneasy sleep.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When Starscream returned for Sam the next day, Sam was glad of the respite but was not looking forward to returning to the conditions he had been in. However he had something of a surprise.

"It would seem, human, that putting you back in the cell Barricade gave you would be counter-productive to keeping you clean," Starscream told him. "In addition, having you picked up by Barricade or myself every time I want to test something on you is wasteful of time. I will have your necessary items brought to my lab. I will construct an enclosure there for you, where you can live and be available whenever I need you. I may even be able to find a use for you other than a subject for my experiments. Barricade and Dropkick have obtained the first half of your list of items and are currently obtaining the rest. You will be given the basics you need, but will need to earn what I consider are luxuries, by co-operating, behaving, obeying."

"Yes Sir," Sam said, now wearing a new T-shirt and pair of drawstring waist shorts. This was an unexpected turn for the better, and he desperately wanted not to lose it. Sam bowed, then straightened up.

"Very good," the Seeker said approvingly. He reached down to pick Sam up, not cradling him like last time but holding him around the body with both hands and, mercifully, keeping him the right way up. It was a definite improvement on Barricade's one-handed sideways-dangling approach.

He moved out of the medical bay –which is where, Dr Syn had informed Sam that he was – and through to the bigger hangar that composed the general reception area, the Seeker quarters, and Starscream's lab. Once there, Starscream set about erecting a chain link fence in an empty corner of his lab, getting Sam to help. He then put in some sheets, a child's inflatable pool as a bath, a bar of soap, a set of clothes, a toilet roll, and a metal box with chemicals as a toilet.

"I will bring you nutrition and fluids when I deem you have earned it. I will give you water to wash yourself. Again, it will be warmed if I think you deserve it. Now, I need you out of my way. Be quiet, and I will come for you when I need you. You can help me set up the lab for experiments that I need dexterity for, and will be present when I have a prototype to test on you." He picked Sam up, put him in the enclosure, and then fashioned a ceiling from chain link and wood, fastening it securely.

Sam looked up, realising he had exchanged a cell for a cage, and began to wonder if being Starscream's lab assistant - cum - lab rat was really that much better than being Barricade's prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Scientific Method.

Chapter Six.

A/N: The Autobot's reactions should have been brought in a few chapters back, one day perhaps I will remedy the error, but for now, mention of it in this chapter will have to suffice.

Autobot Base.

Optimus sat at his desk, pinching his nose-bridge in frustration. Since Sam's unexpected and sudden abduction by Barricade, the teen seemed to have apparently disappeared off the face of the planet. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, and the Twins were out searching, and Optimus had Mirage trying to contact the Decepticons on all frequencies, but so far none of their attempts to contact the Decepticons or locate their Base, and hopefully Sam, were bearing fruit.

Optimus was worried about Bumblebee for the young scout blamed himself, even though the abduction had occurred without warning, and so swiftly that even Bumblebee's fastest reactions had not been quick enough. Although both Barricade and Starscream had been seen since, they had not answered any hails, instead making themselves quickly scarce. Bumblebee had earlier told Optimus that next time he saw Barricade, he would act rather than speak. Optimus, acting as what humans would call 'Devil's Advocate' had suggested trying to keep to the diplomatic approach. Bumblebee had replied that, in his opinion, the only diplomacy the Decepticons would understand would be the sort delivered by the energy cells of his cannon.

Optimus had no response for that, but privately thought that Bumblebee might be right.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam's first night, to his relief, was restful, the Seeker allowing him to sleep a full night and then giving him some cereal with milk when he awoke.

"After this, you must earn your keep, even if it just involves scratching my itches, helping me set up my equipment or minding your manners and giving me the respect I deserve," Starscream told him. Sam privately wondered if enough disobedience would make Starscream deny him water long enough for him to die of thirst, but was not confident enough that he wouldn't to try his luck. It was more likely that Starscream would find a more effective way to punish him instead, something he didn't really want to think about. So he decided the most sensible course of action was to do as he was told, for while there was life, there was hope.

"Yes Sir," he said obediently. "Do you have something you'd like me to do now, Sir?"

"Actually, yes," Starscream told him. "I would like a polish. I will provide the wax and cloths, and show you how to use it on one arm, then I want you to polish the rest of me."

He removed the wire top and reached in, lifting Sam out, and set him on a work surface. He moved to a cupboard, took out several sheets of fabric, and a large, shallow dish with translucent purple wax inside it. The smell was strong but actually quite pleasant.

"Now, you don't need much of this, a little goes a long way. If in doubt, ask me." He wadded one sheet up and took a dab of wax about the size of a tennis ball. "This should be enough for one arm, one leg, one side of the body or one side of a wing," he said. "Observe."

He dabbed the spot of wax in a random pattern on his arm, leaving behind little dabs until his arm had an even smattering of spots of wax. "Distribute it like this, then take the cloth, and use circular motions to rub it all over my hide." He demonstrated, showing how he could widen the circles so the areas would merge, then brush wax from the circles into any areas left unwaxed.

"Then you take a different cloth, and using both circling and sweeping back and forth motions, remove excess wax and buff to a shine," he said. He finished his polishing, showed Sam his gleaming arm, and said "I want you to polish me to that shine, or the nearest equivalent your pathetic fleshy body can manage."

"Okay Sir," Sam said, executing a bow and accepting the cloth Starscream handed to him. He dipped a bit of it into the wax and took a similar amount to that which Starscream had taken, and walked around to Starscream's other arm. The Seeker rested it on the work surface, allowing Sam to reach it and dab the wax on in as random a pattern as the Seeker's. Then the human rubbed it in and buffed Starscream's arm to as high a shine as its partner.

Although the effort had exhausted Sam, he quickly jogged down to the leg and began dabbing wax on that, worried that seeming slow might result in a loss of privileges or some other form of punishment. He continued like this until Starscream was gleaming, and Sam was exhausted and sweaty.

"It'll do, I'll give you some water and a sponge to wash, and then you can go back to your area," Starscream said. He missed the chatter and banter he and his wing brothers engaged in when polishing, but he'd find them later for a bit of fun time when Sam was sleeping. He got the medic to bring through a bucket of water and a sponge and drying cloths, and pointedly looked away to give the human some privacy to wash. Once he had sent Sam back into his cage, and given him some food and water, Starscream moved off to go out for a flight, after which he planned to find his wing brothers to remedy his loneliness and low mood.

Sam used the time to lie down for a rest, not knowing what Starscream was planning next for him. He had decided for now to play along with Starscream, hoping that maybe he might get a chance to escape. Not now, of course, not while Starscream still thought he might try, but when Starscream relaxed his guard, or when an opportunity presented itself. Until then, he would conserve his strength.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Barricade drove around that day's assigned patrol route, wondering what progress Starscream was making with Sam. Since the trial of the human, the passing of his sentence by the Seeker, and then the testing of the first experiment on the boy, Barricade had seen nothing of him, and little of the Seeker himself, which was no loss as far as Barricade was concerned. He and the Seeker were far from friends, Starscream's propensity for taking the least of the risk, but the most of the credit, for any victory, galled the frontliner.

He wondered if Starscream might allow him a chance to interrogate the boy. Not that he thought Sam would know much, but if Starscream's intention was to make Sam's life a misery, Barricade was sure he had something to contribute. Maybe he could be persuaded to allow limited physical harm, such as would repair itself after some time. It was common knowledge that human bones, if broken, would heal, given time, and if they were permitted to heal back out of true, it would be not only very uncomfortable for the human, but would make it that much more difficult for the human to escape, should he try, which Barricade was certain that at some time he would.

He was enjoying his thoughts so much that he did not notice the yellow Camaro with black stripes that had turned onto the road and was following, just a few cars behind him. He did not, in fact, realise that he was being tailed until he turned into a less well-travelled, more deserted part of the town.

He turned into the deserted, abandoned car park and began to transform, and Bumblebee was just a Spark-beat behind him.

"Where's Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Barricade said. Bumblebee made a grab for the frontliner, who dodged.

"I saw you, I heard you, I know you abducted him," Bumblebee said, then raised his arm and jumped back as Barricade made a feint towards him.

"Yes, I abducted him, but what did you expect of me? He killed Megatron, did you think I would let such insult, such a crime, just pass?" He made another feint and followed it with a lunge, his claws scoring Bumblebee's hide before the scout could twist away. "Getting slow before your time, Autobot? Rust setting in with nothing to do and no fighting to speak of?" Barricade taunted the younger mech. Bumblebee made a mechanical growl and leaped for the frontliner, who was unprepared, and belatedly tried to pull back. Bumblebee grabbed Barricade's arm, twisted around, and used the leverage gained to throw the Decepticon over his shoulder and slam him into the ground. By the time Barricade got back to his feet, Bumblebee had his cannon pointed at the frontliner's Spark.

"Where's Sam?" Bumblebee snarled at the Decepticon.

"At our Base, and still alive, but if I don't return, and Any Autobot, but particularly you, are found to blame, I cannot guarantee that that will remain the case," Barricade said. Bumblebee looked for a moment as if he were about to shoot the Decepticon, but then lowered his cannon, and stepped back.

"Leave," he said, and let Barricade transform back into car form and zoom off.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Barricade realised, as he suspected would happen, that Bumblebee was tailing him. He smiled internally. Let Bumblebee follow him in an aimless chase all around town. He had no need to return to their Base for quite some time. Until then, he'd have some fun with the Autobot until Bumblebee realised he was being played, and gave up the chase.

Revving his engine, he went fast enough to make Bumblebee think he'd not been spotted, but slowly enough to make sure the scout could keep him in sight.


End file.
